Instinct Animal
by Nessalia
Summary: Salem, la ville que tous désirent. La ville des secrets, la ville des êtres surnaturels. Le clan No Sabaku compte bien reprendre ce qui leur a été voler jadis par les loup-garous du clan Uzumaki. Chaque races est impliquées, même des innocents et faibles humains comme Sakura ou Hinata. Mais l'instinct animal appelle le sang. La guerre a déjà commencé.


_5 heures 58, Hinata Hyûga_

Hinata se promenait dans la forêt, sous un ciel étoilé et guidée seulement par la lune ronde. Seulement vêtue d'un top à bretelles et d'un short, elle se disait que ce n'était vraiment pas une tenue pour l'hiver.

Elle avança tout de même, ne se retournant pas pour rentrer chez elle. La brune aimait la forêt et entendre le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, rien n'était plus reposant que cela. Pourtant, elle n'était jamais venue au fin fond des bois comme maintenant.

Elle était beaucoup trop peureuse pour sortir la nuit de chez elle mais, aujourd'hui, étrangement elle ressentait le besoin de venir. Elle devait venir.

Soudain, elle entendit un frétillement, comme quand la bûche éclatait sous le feu dans son ancienne cheminée. Elle se retourna et l'horreur l'envahit.

Un gigantesque torrent de flamme rongeait les arbres aux alentours, et le feu, comme un prédateur semblait ramper doucement vers elle.

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, elle n'avait jamais été une très grande sportive mais avait peut-être assez d'endurance pour s'enfuir.

Comment le feu avait-il prit sans qu'elle n'ait senti l'odeur du bois brûler ?

Les flammes léchaient le sol, semblant se régaler de transformer la vie en cendre. Hinata trébucha et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever, le feu arriva jusqu'à elle. La chaleur était étouffante et elle peinait à respirer, la fumée lui brûlant la gorge. Elle essuya ses larmes perlant sur ses joues et ferma les yeux, prête à souffrir sous l'intense chaleur que dégageait l'immense brasier.

Elle attendit, mais aucune douleur ne vint.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, et eut le bref instant l'image des flammes dévorant son corps enveloppé de ses draps.

Elle était dans son lit, les draps à moitié défaits et le visage inondé par les larmes.

Un simple cauchemar, encore une fois.

Se relevant doucement, encore sous l'emprise de Morphée, elle se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Hinata avait vraiment horreur des cauchemars mais en faisait souvent, pour son malheur. Et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle avait toujours eu une imagination débordante, et dans ses rêves, enfant, elle voyait toutes sortes de choses étranges et bizarres. Que ce soit des lézards ailés ou des sapins avec une tronçonneuse.

Un peu sonnée, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Sans son café amer du matin, impossible pour elle de fonctionner comme une personne normale. Elle s'en prépara un et avisa l'heure sur l'horloge murale, 6 heures 12.

Il était samedi et elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, elle en profita pour aller faire un peu de jogging. Après avoir bu d'une traite son mug chaud, elle alla se brosser les dents et s'habiller d'un pantalon large, d'un débardeur noir et d'une veste de sport, sans oublier ses chaussures.

La musique dans les oreilles, elle ferma sa porte à clé et descendit les 4 étages de son appartement. Les rues étaient vides, elle était relativement seule dans l'aube d'un nouveau jour.

Salem* était plutôt une ville assez grande, avec d'immenses immeubles des appartements pour seules habitations. Elle avait toujours vécu ici, après tout son père dirigeait une entreprise assez importante dont le bureau central se situait à Salem.

Malgré sa grande superficie, la ville était entourée d'une forêt très épaisse et dense. Une ville un peu isolée.

Hinata allait toujours courir le week-end, ça lui permettait de se détendre et d'occuper son esprit par autre chose que l'angoisse.

Parce que, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, la jeune femme était sans doute la femme la plus angoissée au monde. Elle se posait sans cesse des questions et avait vraiment des difficultés à tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait peu.

Heureusement qu'elle avait Tenten pour exemple, un vraie bout en train.

Hinata s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait parcouru déjà un bon bout de chemin et la forêt n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres. D'ici, elle voyait les hauts arbres et n'avait aucune envie de plonger dans l'abysse que représentaient ces bois.

Elle enleva sa veste et resta en débardeur, dans la fraîcheur matinale.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de terreur venant du bois. Prenant son courage à deux mains mais tout de même réticente, elle courut jusqu'à la source de bruit.

Quand elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt, le cri s'arrêta.

« Vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un petit pas dans la forêt. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Alors qu'elle allait sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler la police, une grande ombre surgit derrière elle et l'assomma.

Elle ne vit que le sol se rapprochant d'elle et tomba dans l'inconscience.

 _8 heures 20, dans une ruelle_

Au début, ce ne fut qu'un simple mal de tête.

Mais les heures passèrent tout s'empira, ses sens se développèrent et le mal de tête avec. Elle ressentait le moindre battement de cœur et sentait des odeurs diverses et variées. Et c'était horrible.

Sakura n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, celle de sauter sur le cou de la première personne qu'elle croisait. C'était si fort qu'elle sentait ses canines qui grandissaient et mordaient dans sa lèvre. Et elle sentait aussi ses veines rétrécir par manque de sang.

Il fallait qu'elle en boive, il fallait qu'elle finisse la transformation sinon elle périrait.

Et elle ne voulait pas mourir mais elle ne voulait pas boire de sang.

Fâcheux dilemme qui lui coûterait la vie.

Elle avança, d'un pas faible et chancelant, lorsqu'un vieil homme passa à côté d'elle sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil, après tout elle était une SDF. Son regard suivit la silhouette courbée et instinctivement, ses yeux devinrent rouges et la douleur augmenta encore d'un cran.

 _Non, je peux me retenir. Je dois me retenir._

Sakura s'écroula sur le sol, il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas tuer ou boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de l'écarlate liquide.

Sinon elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à céder.

Elle sombra rapidement dans un état de semi-conscience et ne réagit même pas lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent et l'emmenèrent.

Elle se vit porter par un inconnu et sentit son aura.

Les êtres surnaturels possèdent tous une aura que seules leurs races produisaient, les simples humains appelaient ça l'instinct. L'aura de chacun était complètement unique, et personne ne pouvait la reproduire.

L'aura que l'inconnu dégageait était étrange, un mélange de sang et de fer. Avec un brin de quelque chose de doux, comme de l'herbe fraîche.

Elle envahissait les sens de Sakura et elle pouvait facilement deviner qu'il était quelqu'un de fort, bien plus puissant qu'elle.

Fatiguée, elle se laissa dormir et sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. L'homme qui la portait darda son regard carmin sur la jeune femme et d'un air impassible, se trancha une veine. Il porta son poignet aux lèvres de la jeune fille et le liquide carmin s'écoula dans sa gorge.

Inconsciemment, la jeune fille but avec avidité ce sang qui la transformerait en vampire, définitivement.

 _22 heures 30, manoir des No Sabaku_

Temari tira une dernière latte de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sous son talon.

Rajustant sa veste en cuir, elle rentra dans l'immense demeure qu'était la maison des No Sabaku. Après avoir traversé un immense couloir et de nombreuses portes, elle arriva dans la chambre de son cadet, Kankûro.

Une vielle poupée de porcelaine marchait sur le carrelage froid. Sa vielle robe déchirée et ses cheveux bouclés donnaient l'impression qu'elle était hantée, ce qui n'était pas le cas mais une toute autre magie opérait sur elle.

Kankûro, assis sur son lit manipulait le jouet à l'aide de sa magie en faisant quelques mouvements du bout des doigts.

Lorsque sa sœur entra en trombe dans sa chambre, la poupée se tourna vers elle et ouvrit la bouche. Une voix de petite fille résonna dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

La blonde claqua la langue d'agacement et balaya d'un geste l'air.

La poupée de porcelaine alla s'écraser sur le mur, répandant sur le sol une multitude de débris.

Son jeune frère ne fit rien et regarda juste sa sœur alors qu'elle venait de détruire son jouet. Kankûro savait manipuler les gens tels des poupées, comme il venait de le faire. Une effrayante capacité que peu de gens possédaient.

Avec son regard d'acier, sa sœur faisait frémir plus d'une personne à son approche. Ayant une aura dominante et assez sauvage, peu de personnes osaient venir près d'elle. Kankûro ne tenta pas le diable et garda son silence.

« Réunion dans la salle des sortilèges, lui glissa-t-elle avant de repartir en claquant la porte, faisant trembler les murs. »

Kankûro soupira et se leva de son lit pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Ils retrouvèrent Gaara devant l'immense porte en obsidienne.

Ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans la salle. L'obscurité fut totale jusqu'à ce que Temari souffle dans l'air et que des bougies blanches s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Le trio prit place au centre de la salle, dans un cercle fait de sel et de cendres.

Une coupole en bois reposait au centre et une dague faite d'os luisait à la lumières des chandelles.

Gaara prit la dague et se trancha d'un coup sec la paume. Aucune émotion ne trahit son visage et le sang s'écoula dans la coupole.

Temari fit de même, ignorant la douleur, elle était habituelle pour elle.

Sans hésitation, Kankûro se coupa la main lui aussi.

Dans une synchronie parfaite, ils prononcèrent la même phrase :

« Les enfants de l'Ombre réclament leurs dus. La terre se couvre de sang, la mer inonde les champs sous le poids des larmes et le ciel se brise sous les coups.

Les enfants de Satan ordonnent la victoire, le feu brûle, la mer dévaste et la terre se fend. Fraten colidor acencio »

Le bol qui contenait le sang se fendilla un peu, et le liquide écarlate changea brusquement de couleur. Un liquide à la couleur de l'or le remplaça.

La fratrie, qui ne cessait de fixer le récipient depuis le début du rituel, se tendit brusquement tandis que leurs yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites.

Les flammes autours d'eux gagnèrent en intensité tandis qu'ils répétaient l'incantation une seconde fois. Puis, les flammes redevinrent comme avant et les No Sabaku reprirent leurs esprits.

Devant eux, brillait le liquide doré. Temari prit le bol chaud dans ses mains et avala une gorgée du liquide. Réprimant une grimace de douleur lorsque le liquide atteignit son estomac, elle tendit le récipient à son cadet.

Celui-ci but une rapide gorgée et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle pour aller rejeter son déjeuner et à la fois, pour ne pas assister à la scène qui allait se passer.

Sans un mot, Gaara prit la coupole dans une ses mains. Temari lui fit un regard encourageant, rare de sa part, et s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre sa main libre.

Le benjamin savait ce qui allait se passer, ça arrivait à chaque fois que le rituel se produisait.

Il avait déjà étant petit, _ce_ pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il avait appris à s'habituer à la douleur mais lorsqu'elle arriva en même temps qu'il but le reste de la potion, la douleur le surprit à nouveau. Toujours plus vive, toujours plus froide.

Il tomba et fut retenu par Temari qui serra contre elle le corps froid de son petit frère. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son corps fut pris d'un spasme violent. Et la douleur s'accentua.

Le feu des bougies qui s'était presque éteint, se ralluma de plus belle et les flammes furent si puissantes qu'elles atteignirent le plafond.

Il vit soudain dans sa tête plusieurs images défiler. Il rouvrit ses yeux et Temari ne fut pas choquée mais surprise par ce qu'elle vit. Les yeux de Gaara étaient complètement noirs et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut une autre voix que la sienne qui en sortit. Une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

« Ma chère Temari, tu es la chef de ce clan déchu » les yeux noirs ne cessèrent de la fixer, lui provoquant des frissons d'effroi « Aujourd'hui est l'heure de reprendre ce qui nous appartiens, notre terre. Le clan doit reprendre Salem. Tu sais ce qui vous arrivera sinon et nous devons tous retrouver un nouveau corps, charges Kankûro de nous en trouver un. Et dis à Gaara que l'heure est bientôt revenue, il est temps qu'il prenne ma place »

Un rire sardonique monta de la gorge du possédé tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et que sa bouche se ferma. Un nouveau spasme prit le corps du roux et soudain, il rouvrit ses yeux. Temari soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux redevenus d'un vert glacial. Elle prit son frère dans ses bras tandis que celui-ci enfoui sa tête dans son cou et y versa quelques larmes.

L'heure de l'échange était bientôt venu et pour rien au monde Temari No Sabaku ne laisserai son petit frère en Enfer. Même si elle devait en payer le prix.

*Salem : cette ville fait référence aux sorcières de Salem, un procès qui eu lieu à Salem Village en 1692. 22 personnes ont été exécuter pour avoir fait de la sorcellerie.


End file.
